Dream Date
by Ai no Baka
Summary: Cameron and Nikki have totally fallen for eachother. Cameron wants to do something special for Nikki. Very sweet, fluffy, and VERY romantic! ONESHOT R&R!


Summerland (Romance) PG

****

Title: Dream Date

****

Main Characters: Nikki and Cameron

****

Summary: Nikki and Cameron have totally fell for each other. Cameron wants to do something special for Nikki. ONESHOT R&R!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Summerland. Although, it is my second favorite show next to Degrassi: TNG, and I would gladly take it! LoL!

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Oh, hey Cameron. Let me go get Nikki," Braden said.  
"Thanks," Cameron said, stepping into the foyer.

Braden walked up the stairs, and Cameron heard a faint 'Nikki!' About two minutes later, Nikki walked down the stairs, dressed in a pink and yellow sundress.

_She looks beautiful,_ Cameron thought.

Cameron was wearing khaki cargo shorts, and a blue button down dress shirt.

_He looks so cute,_ Nikki thought.

"Hey," Nikki greeted her boyfriend. "You look nice."

"You look, amazing!"

"Thanks," Nikki said as her aunt Ava came up behind her.

"What time will she be home Cameron?" she asked.

"No later than 10, Ava. If that's okay with you," Cameron answered.

"It's fine! Have fun kids!"

Cameron and Nikki walked out the door and Cameron grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers.

"So, where are we going?" Nikki asked. Cameron told her it was a surprise.

"The beach," he replied.

"The beach? That is your idea of a huge, romantic dream date?" Nikki giggled.

"Just wait and see!" he teased.

They kept walking, until they reached a cove. Nikki began to get excited. She always did when Cameron took her out. She liked him so much.

"Ok, Nikki. We're here."

"Awesome. Now, what are we going to do here?" she asked.

"We're going to…"

He grabbed her hand again, and walked her around the corner of the cove to reveal a small round table with a white tablecloth covering it. There was two baby blue candles in the middle of the table and the table was set with nice, fancy silverware. It looked beautiful!

"Oh, Cameron!" Nikki squealed.

Cameron smiled and laughed. "Here, why don't you sit down?" He walked ahead of her and pulled a chair out which Nikki sat in.

"Why thank you, sir," Nikki joked.

"Anything for a madam like you!"  
Nikki realized a boom box sitting on a rock beside them, and Cameron went to turn it on before he sat down.

"Cameron, this is so sweet," Nikki said, looking at Cameron.

"Anything for you, Nikki. I know how you feel about Amber. How you began to doubt my love for you, but, I wanted to prove to you that it's _you_ that I like, not Amber. You genuine, Amber isn't. And I respect you, I can't say I fully respect Amber," Cameron said, never letting his eyes, that were locked on Nikki, fall.

Nikki smiled. "Cameron, you never cease to make me love you more!" she said.

"Good, because that's a good thing!" he said.

Then, two men in fancy black suits, carrying two trays, brought them over to the young couple, and sat them down in front of each teenager.

"Enjoy!" One of them said, before walking back around the corner.

"Cameron! Did you seriously arrange all of this?" Nikki exclaimed, looking at her food. "My favorite food! Oh, Cameron!"

"Yes, I wanted this to be a very special night," he said. "Yet, fun and romantic."

Nikki smiled and looked down at her plate. A cheeseburger and a side order of fries on such fancy plates, looked really funny, but, it's the thought that counts. And Nikki loved Cameron for his thought.

"Well, don't be shy Nik! Dig in!" Cameron said, reaching down and grabbing his burger, taking a bite of it. They each had a glass of, Nikki guessed, Coke beside their plates.

Twenty minutes later, Cameron's burger and Coke was gone, and Nikki's burger and half of her fries were gone.

"That was good, Cameron. I can't believe you got me my favorite food! It's so sweet!" Nikki exclaimed.

"Like I said, I wanted tonight to be special in ways you can never forget," he replied.

A new song began on the boom box. Berlin's "Take My Breath Away".

"Wanna dance?" Cameron asked.

"I would love to!" Nikki said, hopping up and grabbing Cameron's hand.

They slipped their flip-flops off, and Cameron put his hands around Nikki's waist, as Nikki placed her hands behind his neck.

"You know, I believe you are the sweetest guy I have ever met…" Nikki began. "I think I would do anything to be with you forever."

"You are the sweetest, smartest, funniest, most beautiful girl I have ever met, too. Nikki, I love you."

_Oh my God! That is the first time he has ever said that to me! _Nikki thought.

"I love you, too, Cameron."

They danced for what seemed like hours, until Cameron reached into his pockets. His hand came back out, and a small box was in his hand.

"Nikki, I wanted to get you something special. Something that you will always have on you, as if I am always there with you wherever you go. So, I want you to have this," he handed Nikki that small box.

Nikki looked up at Cameron and smiled. Then she looked back down at the box, opened it, and gasped. "Oh, Cameron!"

It was a gold chain, with three charms dangling on it. An 'C', then a heart, then a 'N'.

"In stands for 'Cameron loves Nikki'," Cameron said.

"I know, Cameron! I just can't believe you bought me a real gold necklace! I love you so much!" Nikki pulled Cameron into a tight hug.

When they pulled away from each other, Cameron said, "Here, let me put it on you."

Nikki turned around and Cameron snapped the necklace around her neck.

"Cameron, I love it. Now, you will always be with me, no matter what."

"I hoped you would like it. And yes, I will always be with you," Cameron said.

He looked down at his watch, "Well, it's 9:45, we better be heading back."

"I knew this date would have to end, but I'd hoped it wouldn't," Nikki said as Cameron and her began walking back up to her beach house.

They arrived at Nikki's house, at 9:55. Cameron turned to look at Nikki, and said, "Nikki, I love you. I don't know about you, but tonight was the best night of my life."

"I love you, too Cameron. Tonight, was, the best night of my life, too…" Nikki gazed into Cameron's eyes, closed her own, and kissed him.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Cameron asked.

"Count on it," Nikki replied.

"Goodnight, Nikki."

"Goodnight, Cameron."

Nikki turned around, and walked into the house. Hearing the door open and close, Ava and Susannah came running to the front door.

"How was your date, Nik?" Ava asked.

"Yeah, how was it?" Susannah asked.

"Let's just say, it was, dreamy," Nikki said. She walked up the stairs, and into her room, leaving Ava and Susannah standing in the foyer.

"A Dream Date," Ava said, looking at Susannah, who smiled.

The two women turned around, and walked back into their office.

****

A/N: Well, how was it? I know that Cameron and Nikki were just a little out of character, so please don't mention it in reviews. I will accept constructive criticism, but, please don't send a review about how much my story sucks and how much you hated it. Thnx! I hope you DID like it! R&R!


End file.
